Caminos Cruzados
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: No hay mejor medida de lo que una persona es que lo que hace cuando tiene la completa libertad de sus actos... Cap 1


**Caminos cruzados **

.

.

.

_Aclaraciones: Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto _

_Advertencias: Slash, AU, un poco Ooc_

_Rated: T (13+) _

_Summarius: _

.

_No hay mejor medida de lo que una persona es que lo que hace cuando tiene completa libertad de elegir._

.

.

Era diciembre en finales de siglo, en las calles la nieve con su manto blanco cubría todo alrededor. Las luces y las tenue música indicaban el comienzo de las festividades y yo con mi metro noventa, la mochila colgada en el lado izquierdo, abrigo y camisa negra no acorde con el ambiente, unos jeans desgastados y converse rojos esperaba el ultimo tren de esa fría noche.

Recuerdo tenia apenas unos 16 años y a esa entonces cursaba el ultimo año de secundaria. Quizás la mochila daba alusión a mis estudios pero esta no contenía los cuadernos o los libros que acostumbraba a llevar hace solo unas semanas atrás. Dentro parte de mi precaria ropa, un par de zapatos mas y una que otra barra de cereal se apretujaban entre si para darle espacio a mi diario. El mismo compañero eterno que poseía desde niño y que todavía en mis años de vejes conserve. Casi nunca me vi en la necesidad de separarme de él.

El pito de la maquina fue suficiente para ponerme en alerta al escucharse por sobre todo ruido, canción o algarabía que hubiera cerca; y no que hubiera mucho ya que yo era el único ser en aquella estación. Mientras esperaba cambie la mochila de hombre y di un vistazo rápido al reloj de mi muñeca.

_10: 45pm _

Casi seria navidad y yo en vez de estar celebrando con mi hermano y madre estaba ahí, solo y con grandes dilemas mentales. Mi visita a Aomori casa de mi sensei no era más que una huida de las responsabilidades que el mentecato de mi padre quería implantarme, aquel ser que lo único que me ha dado fue la vida y respiraba para malogrármela. Ese podía ser el típico pensamiento adolescente pero mi caso y lo que pasaba con mi vida no tenia comparación solo por el simple hecho de que otro adolescente carecía del apellido que portaba, Uchiha.

Me distraje de los pensamientos cuando la maquina estuvo frente a mí y sin ninguna vacilación o temor lo tome, dando así el primer paso de mi vida que no iba regido por otro mismo que no fuera yo. Increíble fue, la sensación que crecía en mi pecho, hasta el aire se me hacia menos pesado, mis pasos menos forzados y la pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de mi rostro no era una mascara que oculta mi verdadero pensar o sentir, era una de las sinceras. Las que solo recibió mi madre alguna vez cuando estábamos solos y lejos de la vista de indiscretos, la que nunca le había dedicado a nadie mas.

Como supuse ni un alma se encontraba a esas horas y con tales temperaturas, pero yo aventurero al fin no podía amendentrarme y comencé a recorrer un poco antes de tomar un sitio donde sentarme. Según calculaba llegaría a eso de las 6 o 7 de la mañana del otro día, tiempo suficiente para estar bien lejos a la hora en los que mis familiares se levantarían y descubrieran que no estaba en casa, que ni siquiera había dormido esa noche ahí.

No me preocupaba la reacción de mi madre ya que puedo estar seguro de que ella sabia lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni mi hermano que parecía no importarle más nadie que él y que nunca estaba en casa o mi padre que de seguro se molestaría, pero como el no es y nunca fue de mi simpatía sinceramente lo que dijera o sintiera jamás de verdad me había importado.

Pasaron las horas en los que pensaban y dormitaba por igual, mi mochila a mi lado me hizo de almohada en contadas ocasiones pero al ser tan incomoda termine recostado de la ventana, pudiendo distinguir perfectamente entre el frió de esta y el calor dentro del vagón.

No se cuanto paso antes de volver abrir los parpados y cuando lo hice algo en mi campo de visión me hizo despabilar en menos segundos que cuando se me hacia tarde para un examen y yo había dormido de mas.

Supe que, aquello no estaba antes y que no contractaba con la penumbra del lugar. No, aquello parecía brillar entre las luces centellantes que corrían al ritmo del tren y no supe el porqué pero su presencia me trajo tan sincera curiosidad que mis ojos quedaron magnetizados recorriendo ese ser.

_Idiotizado_ según el concepto que me coloque en ese momento lo estudie de pie a cabeza, además del cabello blondo y esos ojos azules imposibles e infinitos tenia la piel quemada al sol y unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que llamaron de ser posible mas mi atención. Un grueso abrigo negro lo cubría casi entero y una bufanda naranja lo adornaba. Era algo así como la sorpresa de la noche, etéreo y casi irreal no supe ni siquiera cuando había entrado ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me dormí hasta que aquella criatura estuvo ahí.

Lo vi, por minutos u horas que no supe distinguir mientras permanecía en la misma posición con la fría mejilla en la ventana y los brazos entrecruzados. Aprecie sus facciones un tanto varoniles, la manera como se mordía el labio o apretaba un objeto no identificado entre sus manos. Ansiedad clamaban sus acciones y sus ojos poco a poco reflejaron angustia.

A más de dos metros y frente a frente, mi presencia parecía no existir en su campo de visión y yo al fin no sabía si estar alegrarme u odiarle por tan poca falta de atención exterior, mas si yo le dedicaba la mía en completa y silente devoción.

Paso poco en los que, atribuido al cansancio, le vi cerrar los ojos y dormir mientras yo en libertad me di la tarea de estudiarlo con mas ahincó que el que nunca tuvo otra cosa o persona de mi.

Debía ser aproximadamente un poco más joven, quizás más bajo y de complexión delicada mas no me atrevía a seguir cuestionando aquello. Me llamo la atención no ver bolso ni ningún otro tipo de equipaje que indicara que se encontrara viajando y me pregunte que hacia un niño a tales horas sin ninguna compañía aparente. Y digo niño porque solo uno se dormía de esa manera chistosa en el que su cabeza parecía un péndulo sin punto en específico.

Intrigado y a gusto me sentí sonreír al darme cuenta que me gustaba. Al enterarme que era la primera vez que me sentía a gusto y libre como para eso. Antes no había tenido esa oportunidad, antes solo me dedicaba a estudiar, obedecer e imitar una perfecta estandar de comportamiento.

Desde esa noche yo me convertí en un hombre libre.

Me permití imaginar como si fuera un infante. Y en mis divagaciones vi sus ojos mirándome, sus labios hablando y una cándida sonrisa surcando los cerezos labios. Y por más que quise golpearme por estar tan estúpidamente embelesado no aparte mi mirada de aquel ser hasta que el cansancio mismo volvió a retomar sus dominios y me sumergió en la profundidad de los sueños.

En esos sueños en los que azules imposibles se conectaron con los negros de la noche. En su mirada posada en la mía. En el primer color de la llamada libertad.

.

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

.

El pitido conocido me trajo a la conciencia de nuevo provocándome un sobresalto poco digno de mi persona, lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue mirar al frente esperando no se que encontrar ahí. Lo segundo que mire fue la hora y luego alrededor tratando de ubicarme en el lugar donde me encontraba.

Mientras me levantaba y espabilaba me di cuenta de que había pasado la noche en un tren, recordé en secuencias sucesivas lo que había pasado desde que cene esa noche con mi familia y el extraño ser que había captado mi atención horas antes. Solo pude atribuir su aparición y post desaparición a una mala pasada de la fatiga del viaje así que, con nuevas fuerzas y más despierto abandone el lugar y el dulce recuerdo en aquel silente vagón.

De primera impresión Tsugaru* era una provincia fría revestida de montañas por donde se mirara con grandes campos de arroz y manzanos como su principal agricultura, me tomo media mañana encontrar la línea de tren interno, muy diferente en al que horas antes me había montado y comprar el boleto que me llevaría por fin a mi destino. Desayune en un restaurante dedicado al soba* y los comí en una salsa extraña acompañado de té verde, toda una especialidad.

Dos horas más tarde seguí el camino a pie hasta el castillo-templo de los Hatake. La torii* de madera roja con kanjis negros revestida de árboles de manzano y una gran escalera de piedra a la cual no se le veía fin fue la bienvenida. Solo suspire al ver la gran empinada y antes de arrepentirme comencé a subirla.

Total, de ahora en adelante el comienzo de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha se haría al llegar al final de aquellas interminables escaleras…

.

.

.

_Continuara_

.

.

.

*Tsugaru: provincia de la prefectura de Aomori, norte de Japón.

*Soba: fideos finos hechos de harina de alforfón que sirven en pasta o en sopas, son aclamados en partes como Shimane, Hyōgo y Aomori y si, ellos tienen restaurantes dedicados solo para ellos.

*Torii: son esos portales grandes de madera que ahí a la entrada de los templos comúnmente señalan que de ahí en adelante es un lugar sagrado.


End file.
